Becky
, 21st century Earth | rank = | insignia = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = }} Becky was a teenager from Earth of the year 2008 who became, along with her best friend Jade, involved in the lives of Puto and Lewis, whilst also playing a huge role in the end of the 2387 Borg Conflict. ( ) History One day in 2008, Becky was in the English city of Southampton, shopping with her best friend Jade when Captain Lewis, a stranger, strolled up to them out of the blue, and gave her a hand phaser. Shortly after, the pair were walking down a back alley cut-through when they witnessed the TARDIS landing and Puto and Lewis on their search for the fifth element of the Elementux. They were discovered covertly following the two boys around and explained how Lewis had given them a phaser not long before. Concerned by this, and realising that the two girls might provide a clue to how to use the Elementux, the boys took them into the TARDIS and back to the future, unexpectedly arriving on the ice world of Exo III. Becky was the first to suggest the opening of a fob watch in order activate the Elementux and defeat an attacking force of Fen Domar. Following a rescue by the , Becky and Jade temporarily joined the ship's crew. ( : "Fifth Element") A month later, on the Odyssey, Becky and Jade were helping as field medics in the various battles of the Borg War. Although Jade felt out of her depth, Becky was committed to helping the cause of their two new friends. During an attack by the Borg on Unity Starbase, Becky and Jade were interrupted watching a stand-up comedy show by a threatening Borg Drone that beamed into their quarters on the Odyssey. ( : "Doomsday, Part One") Using the hand phaser Lewis had given her, Becky vaporised the Borg Drone and saved herself and Jade from assimilation. The pair then went with Lewis on the Odyssey to the Borg Homeworld to rescue Puto, and monitored his progress through the Unimatrix 01 installation. Later on, they again accompanied Lewis and a Starfleet Marine unit to Planet Kressgon through the Stargate. Becky didn't like using the gate and complained that she had "really hurt her foot". The two girls participated in the Second Battle of Kressgon, destroying a Borg Attack Sphere and the first engagement of the ground battle before finally killing the Borg Queen when looking for Puto, Lewis and Jono near the Iconian Dome. At the conclusion of the war, Lewis took the two girls back to the day they had all first met in 2008 so as not to completely break the Temporal Prime Directive. He completed a paradox by walking up to the past version of Becky and giving her a phaser, the event that caused the girl's mad adventure. Handing over a combadge so that they could contact each other if need-be one day, Lewis and Becky hugged before parting company. ( : "Doomsday, Part Two") Memorable quotes Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Unity